


First Time(s)

by Kurei16



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Slug, never in his life, was interested in sex. Till he met White Hat.





	First Time(s)

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying this ship! I think my Slug is quite different than how he is usually, but you'll have to see by yourself.  
> This work was proofreaded by my honey @Theatrical_Sorrow <3

From one side being a dark edgelord is amazing. You are seen as ‘cool guy', you have tons of fans, and you don’t have to worry about stains because most of your clothes are black. From other side? You have tons of fans. Everybody wants to be your pal, your best friend, and they think they know you. It’s like you’re some kind of friendship goal because nobody seems to be able to learn more about you than your last name, and whoever learns more will win in some kind of game.

Slug hated how people were willing to befriend him. Why would they want that? They didn’t know anything about him, only that he was pretty intelligent. They probably just wanted to get his notes (which he didn't do but how would they know that?) or use him when they had a problem only he could solve. But okay, that was reasonable, but people who actually wanted to be with him! Like as a couple! What the actual fuck?

He could never understand these idiots. Because they were just that, idiots. Even if he felt a little bad rejecting them. It was all right in middle school, he just told them he didn’t love them back. But in high school, and into university they became more stubborn. “When we’re be with each other you’ll learn more about me!” or something like that. So he started to tell them he didn’t have time for these kinds of things, he had to study (maybe he should have but he never did) or he was just mean. They usually gave up.

And it was okay. He was totally alone, but it was okay. He liked that.

So why exactly did he want to change it now, after all those years?

His relationship with White Hat had come a long way. He was trying to work for him, and it was living hell because the demon was so clingy, whiny and straight-thinking. It was a nightmare to even communicate with him at first. But then, for some reason, White Hat’s hugs and snuggles changed into something… more flirtatious. Or maybe Slug had just started to notice it then, who knows? The important thing now was, his hugs were, how do you call it? More erotic, right? His  hugs could be erotic. White Hat has started to do something with his hip, placing it at an angle which made him brush over Slug's dick. Not enough to give him a boner, but the feeling was nice anyway. And he was making those dirty, cliché jokes he probably found on the internet, like if he was trying to hit on him. Like, for real. And then he once came to Slug's room at night.

Of course Slug kicked him out of his bed at first, because the idiot got into it without even asking, but when White Hat claimed he had no ‘weird thoughts', Slug let him stay and they slept together. And since then things went downhill quickly. They had started dating. 

It was the sweetest and most romantic thing the doctor had ever done. It wasn’t surprising, since he had never been on a date, but the way White was treating him was so lovely. Slug had never disliked affection, he just hadn’t seen a purpose in searching for it, so even a little bit of it had him light-headed. It was perfect. Almost a year had passed and he wouldn’t change it for anything, but as time passed he noticed he wanted something more than sweet neck kisses, all night cuddles and romantic dinners. He knew what he wanted and wanted to do it.

That takes us to his current situation.

Slug was sitting on White Hat’s bed with empty wine glass and straw in his hand. He was NOT sweating... well not much, hopefully, while looking at the floor and thinking about what was going to happen. At least what he hoped was going to happen. White Hat had never tried anything, besides of course bad flirting, maybe he wasn’t interested in moving further? Maybe he wanted to keep it platonic? Maybe, because he knew already how Slug looked under his bag, he thought doctor was as ugly as gutted fish and wasn’t aroused by him and wouldn’t want to even touch his body with a stick and…

Oh god, NOW Slug was sweating.

The sound of door opening made him jolt up and look in the direction of the bathroom. White Hat looked at him a little confused.

“Dear, did something happen? Did you want to use…”

“I want sex.” HGHGHFJG?! What the fuck? What did he just say?!

Slug’s face was still, but inside he was panicking. He was sure that wasn’t a very romantic way to ask someone to move further with their relationship. He was sure that wasn’t ANY way to ask someone that.

“What?” White Hat looked at him, dumbfounded.

“What?”

After few moments of silence the demon chuckled sweetly and moved closer to his doctor. Slug didn’t dare to move. Here it came. Rejection. Laughter.

“You never were so direct before, did something happen?” He wasn’t concerned, he was smiling and his voice was amused, so what was meaning of this? Did the doctor screw up? Was it okay?

After years of working with each other White Hat had mastered reading thoughts from Slug’s blank and covered face and from his still body’s language. It was hard, but he managed anyway and was more than happy because of this. So he could see his doctor’s unsure thoughts.

“But I guess if you want it so badly I can’t refuse.” Slug shuddered visibly and tilted his head slightly, looking the emon straight in eye. “Yes, I want to, that is the next move, isn’t it? But ... I wasn’t sure if you were scared or…”

Before White Hat could finish, the doctor pushed the wine glass into his hands and moved back, taking off his gloves, tossing his jacket on the floor, and scrambling further up the bed, at the same time struggling with his t-shirt. So he did want it, he just had the same doubts Slug had! The doctor was more than okay with that!

He didn’t hear the concerned voice of the demon till his shirt was laying next to his jacket and he was struggling again, this time with his pants. He shot his boss a confused look.

“Don’t rush too much, we have time. Also, is that lace?”

OH FUCK.

OH NO.

HE FORGOT.

Slug slowly looked down to where his pants end was, showing a little bit of a lacy, dark garter belt. His heart was thumping so hard it could probably be heard around the whole room. Oh why did he wear that today? He didn’t want White Hat to think he was weird, he had just wanted to look special. Of course he didn’t care about what other people thought, they had never dared to laugh at him, but White was different. He was… important to the doctor. Even if he usually acted otherwise.

The doctor stopped moving. He wasn’t sure how to save the situation. He could always brush it off as something normal but he was sure White Hat knew it wasn’t. Okay. He needed to calm down. He was too excited, whole day he had been, but he shouldn’t have been like that. He couldn’t let his emotions take control. He shouldn’t have thought, before coming here, that wearing these and telling White about all this was a good idea, he shouldn't…

“Can you show me more of it?” Slug looked back at White Hat and slowly nodded. The demon sat on the bed, glass vanishing from his hand.

He…had thought about it before. About taking off his clothes in front of White. It excited him. But now it scared him. He was doubtful once again. Was he going to be ridiculed? No, of course not. White wasn’t someone who laughed at others, no matter the situation. But what was he going to think?

The doctor sighed and stood up, lightly touching the scars on his left side. He knew White was tracing them with his eye. The other had never seen them for long enough to be able to look them over. Slug moved his hand lower, and then added a second hand and unbuttoned his pants.

Here goes nothing. 

The lingerie, which showed up after his pants slid down, was dark blue, White’s favorite color. It had a beautiful, leafy pattern. The garter belt, which covered his whole hips, stood out here and there because it had never been meant for such thin and bony frame (even if he was decorated with muscles in some places). Under it was a bikini with the same pattern, and Slug of course noticed how White Hat’s eye flickered there and back to his face. He also had on stockings, in the same color, tight-fitting over his hairy legs.

Slug took another breath, stood up straight, with his hands folded behind his back, and looked at some invisible point on the wall behind White. He waited for a verdict.

The demon was enjoying the sight before him. Slug’s look was unexpected, to say the least, with his chemical burn scars, and beautiful lingerie covering an already visible bulge between his legs. His body was thin, but muscular, and White Hat wasn’t surprised with how much time the doctor spent on taking care of it.

“Why did you wear it?”

Slug’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and his face ignited with embarrassment. What was he supposed to say? That he had wanted to look good today? That it was the best lingerie he had in his wardrobe and he only wore it on important occasions? That it was more comfortable than men’s underwear and didn’t irritated his thin, burned, and dry skin as much? Wait, that last one was a good answer.

“It's… delicate. Feels better on my skin.”

“I see. I think it suits you.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“Well, you probably don’t care what I think.” White knew it wasn’t true, but wanted to see other's reaction.

“No. I do.”

The doctor's eyes were fixed on floor now, and he was clearly embarrassed. The demon was dumbfounded for a moment. He hadn’t expected the human to say that. He had agreed he cared for the other’s opinion for the first time.

“Oh come here now, before I take you myself.”

Slug nodded and kicked his pants and shoes away, then went over to White Hat. Oh god he was sweating again. And shuddering. He was so excited he had started to shudder.

The human stood next to his boss, trying to calm his breath. White took off his gloves, slowly touched Slug’s skin, just above the belt, and brushed it softly. Then he hugged his waist, looking up at his scientist.

“Could you take your bag off? I want to see your pretty face.”

After a moment, the doctor moved his hands and took off the goggles and paper bag, showing White his yellow hair and his destroyed jaw and ear. He looked down on his boss with brown eyes and saw a wide, happy smile. Oh, he was so cute.

Before Slug could register that, he was swept off of his legs and he landed on the bed, under White. The demon brushed his scarred face with this loving look in his eye Slug loved so much. White Hat’s fingers slid down to his chin and held it, all of a sudden brushing Slug's lips.

“Shouldn’t we kiss first? I don’t remember if we ever-“

Slug moved his head away. Oh sweet mother, he was so hot now. And the touch of other’s finger on his lips was so… arousing. He wanted more, now, immediately! But he couldn’t tell him. No, he had to tell him first!

“Dove?”

“I-“ Oh god his voice was shaking and his throat felt so tight. He couldn’t control it now, but he needed it so badly!

“What is it?”

“I never… never really…” He was breathing so quickly, and his heart was thumping hard again, and he was sure his face was red like a big tomato. “Fucked! Ne-never, before, I haven’t....”

“That means… you’re a virgin?” The tiny nod made White Hat sure. “Oh, that’s all right. Don’t worry about that.”

“Not everything.”

“Huh?”

“I haven’t even... kissed anybody.”

After a moment White smiled softly and brushed other's hair. “That’s adorable.”

“Fuck off.”

“Aww come on. I’ll be honored to be your first.”

Slug needed a moment to move his face back next to White Hat’s. The demon placed his hand on the doctor's clean cheek and bent down more, to brush his lips over Slug's. It made the scientist part them a little and before he knew it the demon had deepened the kiss.

He tasted like sweets. And apples? Slug wasn’t sure, he didn’t pay much attention to that. He grabbed White’s shoulders and pulled him lower, feeling how he chuckled, but pushing his tongue deeper anyway. He felt the demon’s hand on his belly and honestly wasn’t sure how he managed to stay in the air with both hands occupied by human’s body.

When finally they parted Slug took a big, shaky breath.

“So, would you like to continue?”

Doctor licked his lips and nodded, but before White Hat could move to his lower parts he spoke. “Is it going to hurt?”

“Oh dear, it’s your first time” answered the demon mysteriously, making Slug a little bit less confident, but then added: “It’s alright, if you want, you can top, I don’t really care.”

Slug thought for a moment but finally shook his head. To be honest, he didn’t care either. He had seen pornographic movies before and was interested in the way actors seemed to enjoy everything. Though he would never want to try some of those things. They looked awful.

“All right then. But if you want me to stop just say so.”

A nod and White Hat was at his collarbones, kissing them softly and brushing his abdomen, then his hip and then his thigh with his other hand, not disturbing the lingerie at all. His other hand moved from his face to support the demon’s body. White Hat brushed and then licked other’s nipple, at the same time moving his hand up Slug’s inner thigh and just ghostling around his semi-erected groin. Doctor gasped, then bit his lip, moving his legs farther apart, as he felt his right stocking loosening, then the other one too. He looked down between his legs, where White Hat was, meeting his mischievous smile. He blushed more.

“It feels like I’m searching for treasure.”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course.” White Hat moved his hand under the belt, brushing the human’s skin through the lace and making him moan. He covered his mouth immediately, but was sure it was too late, the demon had already heard him and it was the most embarrassing…

White Hat released Slug’s cock, and, without warning, licked it. The doctor moaned into his palm. Oh damn it felt amazing. Of course he had jacked off before, but feeling that smooth tongue on his skin, and the simple thought that it was someone else who’s doing this to him, was making him dizzy.

“You can let me hear your voice, I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

Slug only shook his head, not moving his hand away. White Hat sighed, purposely blowing some air on Slug’s dick as he pumped it few times, brushing it’s sensitive tip. Then, again without warning, he licked it and took it into his mouth.

The demon sucked Slug down, making lewd, slurping noises. The doctor was in heaven, sighing and moaning quietly into his hand. For a moment.

“Wait!”

White Hat jerked back, searching the scientist's face, unsure if he had done something hurtful. When he didn’t find anything he looked questioningly at the human. “What happened?”

“I don’t want it to end too quickly.” The confused look on the demon's face made Slug sure he didn’t understand. “Ugh. I mean, I don’t want to come too quick.” Why did he have to say something so embarrassing out loud?!

White Hat smiled sweetly after a moment. “Don’t worry about that. I won’t let you.”

Was he teasing? Was he planning something?! “What?!” But demon’s face was again buried between the human's thighs and he couldn’t give him an answer.

After a few more strokes and licks White Hat grabbed Slug's panties and slowly slid them down to his ankles. Oh god, it was happening. Doctor observed how the demon took of his shirt, exposing his perfectly muscular chest, then took off his pants and briefs. Okay, Slug hadn’t expected that.

Between his legs was a slit and one, pretty small tentacle, emerging from it. Slug looked at White Hat, unsure if it was everything. He wasn’t exactly disappointed, how could he be? But he wasn’t really excited either.

The demon didn’t look back at him, but instead immediately moved his hand down there. A few strokes and brushes and it was moving out of it’s slit and oh. Oh! OH GOD.

It was huge! Only the tip was slender and small, the rest of the thing was thick, and long, and were those bumps?! Slug’s heart skipped a beat. Well, now he was excited. And maybe a little scared again, but only a tiny bit. This thing was supposed to go into him! He gulped, moving his legs farther apart.

“Are you scared?” Oh, he always had to know what was going on, didn’t he?!

“N-no!” Damn his fucking voice for shuddering like that.

“Aww, if you want we can stop here.”

“Ah fuck you! Fuck me!” groaned Slug, flopping on the bed. He heard a chuckle and fought an urge to hurt the bastard somehow. Then he felt the demon’s hands on his thighs.

White moved his legs so they were spread wide and brushed his entrance. Slug gave out a surprised whine before he could place his hand on his lips, and he felt the demon’s heavy body on top of him. White Hat started to brush over him, from time to time sliding the tip of his finger inside, and at the same time looking at doctor’s body. Slug could feel how much he was blushing.

“Don’t look at me” he said, trying to cover his face with hands, but White Hat interrupted him. The demon kissed the human again, pressing  his whole finger inside. He started to fingerfuck his doctor, after a moment adding a second finger, but not disturbing the kiss. Slug moaned into his mouth, feeling White’s fingers brush his prostate.

“Slug” whispered the demon when they finally parted, pulling out his fingers. “I’ve wanted you so much. But I need to tell you, my kind is a lustful one. I can’t believe I’ve managed to hold back for so long.”

“White?” Slug felt a little bit alarmed. What if White Hat would hurt him somehow? Not because he wanted to - the demon would never hurt any of his dear employees willing - but because of what he was.

The lack of answers didn’t help him in any way. White Hat moved his body, kneeling between Slug’s legs and looking at him from above, with weird gleam in his eye. Slug gulped, seeing this giant tentacle in other’s hand.

“Don’t worry, dove. I’ll be delicate” said White Hat and grabbed the doctor's unmarked hip. He leaned on him.

Slug never in his life was as excited and scared as in this exact moment. He was going to give himself to White Hat. He knew people, many people, who stated that sex wasn’t something special, that it’s just one of human’s animalistic instincts, or a way to bring one pleasure. To be honest, he had believed in it, and so thought he didn’t need it. He wasn’t just some lesser animal who let his instincts take him over.

He always thought that when thing happened he wouldn’t lose his cool. That he'd be cold and analytic as always. He would use his theoretical knowledge and everything would be perfect.

But when faced with reality? Well…

Slug's heart was beating so fast, and he was burning up! He felt shudders in his lower parts and gasped, when White Hat’s tentacle brushed him. White started kissing his neck and Slug moved his head aside to let him. He threw his legs around demon's waist and gasped when the tip of other’s tentacle entered him. He grabbed White Hat’s arms and hugged him tight.

White Hat was slow. Every time Slug hissed or yelped he moved back, to not cause him any pain. Slug could tell he was holding back, and wasn’t sure how was it making him feel. Finally, he bit his lip and hid his face in White's neck, not letting out any sound when the other pushed more insistently. It stung, painfully, making Slug tear up. And then all of a sudden he felt White Hat’s hips touching his ass.

Slug flopped on the bed, panting as he felt the demon's hand caressing his face. He opened his eyes and saw a smile, but then other’s face tensed with worry.

“Dove, did I…?”

“I’m okay.”

After a second White Hat smiled again, leaving a quick kiss on Slug's lips. “Look at my brave little scientist.”

“Shut up.”

“Aww come on. Don’t be like that, it was a compliment!”

“Then you’re awful at giving compliments.”

White Hat chuckled, and then laughed, and Slug quickly joined him. They were chuckling for some time before they finally kissed and snuggled their faces together.

“Are you going to move or what" grumbled the human.

“If you want me to" sighed the demon as an answer, it was obvious he wanted to though.

White Hat moved back and then forward, earning a whine from Slug. Surprising the human, he didn’t stop or become alarmed by the sound. He moved again, and again, and again, making Slug gasp and whine. And all of a sudden he let of a loud moan when the tentacle inside of him curled and hit his prostate so hard he arched his back.

“Ah there we go" purred White Hat, and he did it again.

“White!” yowled Slug, grasping at the demon for dear life. Oh god it felt so good!

White Hat quickly set a pace, not too fast, to make sure Slug (and himself) lasted longer. He just loved the sounds Slug was making, loud, lewd, and totally unlike him. He had always been a quiet, analytical guy, so him yelling, moaning and whimpering like it was nothing? White Hat had known him for three years and he had never been so vocal, not even once, even when he was filled with rage (well he was even quieter than usual then, so that wasn’t good example). And his body? For everything that was sacred, he looked like an angel.

Slug’s hands were over his head, his petite fingers tangled into the sheets. His body was arched back and it was visible how tight his muscles were. But his face, it was so pleased. His brow was tilted up slightly and his eyes were shut. But his lips were parted, drooling, letting all these sounds slip out. And he was blushing. White Hat had never seen him blushing that much before and he thought he wanted to eat Slug whole. He wouldn’t do it, of course not, but he could taste him anyway.

White Hat bent down, not stopping his hips’ movements, and kissed a drop of sweat from Slug’s forehead. He loved salty tastes and this one was one of the best in his life. At  the same time his finger brushed Slug’s full lips, first delicately then harder, blending it in with an especially hard thrst, earning the doctor’s loudest moan. His other moans were lost in White Hat’s lips when he kissed Slug, deep, taking over his mouth. Now when he tasted those lips, finally, after two years of lusting after him and one year of being with him, he wasn’t sure he could ever stop.

Slug knew he was yelling, legs parted so hard his hips had started to feel numb. Inside his head he was begging White Hat to go faster, deeper, harder, and swearing when he didn’t do any of those things. Why wasn’t he reacting?! White Hat always knew what Slug wanted! Honestly Slug had no idea what had happened to him, but he wanted White oh so much now.

“Touch me” he moaned finally, deciding thoughts wouldn’t do him any favors here, and arched his back even more, feeling how White Hat immediately touched him.

But then he stopped abruptly and slowly moved back.

“What, what are you-” Slug gasped for air, opening his eyes and seeing White Hat, looking at him from above with smooth smile plastered to his face.

“Maybe we’ll change positions, huh?”

“Uh, okay.” Slug sat down, panting, feeling ache around his ass and a weird emptiness. He looked at White Hat, who nuzzled his face and gently touched his hips.

He moved Slug closer, onto his lap and kissed his collarbones, letting himself purr when his precious dove started caressing his back. He heard how Slug chuckled quietly and decided that was enough, pressing Slug’s hips down, hearing him gasp out of surprise when White Hat’s tentacle found its way back into the human.

Slug sat down on White Hat’s lap, feeling full again and put his head on other’s shoulder. He gasped, feeling the tentacle wiggle inside of him as he moved his hands to hug White Hat’s neck. White Hat moved his hands, to put them on Slug’s hips. Slug didn’t wait for another word from the demon, he just closed his eyes and cautiously moved his hips. Then, feeling good, he did it again and again. He didn’t even have to be guided by White’s hands on his hips, he was doing this by his own, moaning into demon’s neck.

White Hat gasped as well, one hand moving on Slug’s member, the other still holding onto his hip. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he let two other hands spring out of his sides and hug Slug, hard, leaving him with just enough space to move.

“White…!” moaned the human, their bodies pressed close and hand on his cock making the pleasure even stronger, so strong he felt high and-

Slug tossed his head back, yelling and moaning, his body struck by lightning, his chest wavering quickly. He orgasmed so hard his eyes watered and he didn’t even notice he was still moving his hips. He noticed only when White Hat gasped his name, moaned, and slammed him down hard on his cock, pressing on his hips with one hand. Slug felt a pain in  his side and hissed quietly, but the feeling of hot fluid entering his body made him forget it for a moment. White Hat came inside him.

When the blissful after orgasm left them totally, White Hat scowled and moved the hand he still had pressed to Slug’s hip. His eye widened, seeing it covered in blood and he quickly looked at his scientist.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was holding  you so hard, I-”

“It’s okay.” Slug looked down, trying to see how much of his skin was damaged. “You just tore my skin. It’s not even bleeding that much.”

“I should bandage it. Wait a moment.”

White Hat helped Slug up, to move away from him, his extra hands vanishing under his skin. He sat the human down, thankfully, because Slug knew his legs were trembling too much to be able to hold his weight, and hurried to the bathroom, searching for bandages. With a glance, Slug managed to see that White Hat’s tentacle had hid back inside the slit before the demon ran into the other room.

When Slug was bandaged and laying under the cover, face to face with White Hat, the demon caressed his face. He moved closer, kissing him softly, never breaking eye contact.

“So? How was it?” he asked. Slug blushed and looked away, moving his head under the demon’s chin to hide his burning cheeks. White Hat let him, smiling goofily. “I guess that means you liked it?”

Slug grumbled and hugged the other’s waist, pressing to him as close as he could, tangling his legs with his own. “Tired.”

“Ah of course, you’re a human.” White Hat brushed Slug’s hair and hugged him too, careful to not trigger his bandaged wound. Such a fragile, sweet creature, sleeping in his arms.

What more could he want?


End file.
